The present invention relates to refrigerators and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for controlling the air flow between the freezer and fresh food compartments of a refrigerator.
Many modern refrigerators have separate freezer and fresh food compartments, separated by an insulated dividing wall or mullion. Typically the evaporator is located in the freezer and the temperature in the fresh food compartment is controlled by controlling the flow of cold air from the freezer to the fresh food compartment. Often the freezer thermostat and its adjustment mechanism are placed in the fresh food compartment for the convenience of the user. This requires that the associated capillary tube extend through the mullion. Also, in many such refrigerators, a separate light is provided in the freezer and in more highly featured models various other electrically operated devices or accessories are located in the freezer. This results in an electric conductor extending between the freezer and the fresh food compartment. It would be advantageous to route the electric conductor and the capillary tube through the mechanism providing the controlled air flow between the compartments, so as to minimize the number of elements extending through the insulated mullion.
In addition, many of the air flow control mechanisms in use today include complicated air seals with gaskets that are required to seal between two surfaces that lie in more than one plane.
It is an object of this invention to provide a refrigerator with an air flow control mechanism that is simple and easy to construct and includes planar air sealing surfaces.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved air flow control mechanism that provides for the passage of an electric conductor and capillary tube between the compartments.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an improved air flow control mechanism in which the electric conductor and the capillary tube extend through the air flow passage.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such an improved air flow control mechanism, including means for controlling the flow of air between the compartments.